


coke and cops

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fem Gallavich, Female Ian Gallagher, Female Mickey Milkovich, Fingering, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Top Ian, Wakes & Funerals, female gallavich, officer gallagher, sex on a cop car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: the cop grabbed onto her arms, forcefully holding them behind her back before pinningher to the bonnet of the cop car, mickey could feel her dress fly up revealing her black lace panties, she smilled.-or, fem gallavich, ian is a police officer and mickey gets caught with some drugs... sex ensues





	coke and cops

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever gender swap fic i also havnt checked for any errors so sorry for any mistakes

mickey slipped on her short, black, flowy dress for the funeral of mandys sugar daddy that shes forcing her to go to, apparently he left some money in her name  
so the least her sister could do is go to the bastards funeral the only down side is that mickey is forced to tag along for "moral support".  
she looked in the mirror at her slightly innopropriet dress, her only bra poking out of the top, she tried to tuck it away before getting frustrated  
shouting "fuck it" before unclipping it and flinging it across the room, mickey smoothed her hands down her dress, grabbing a handful of her own breasts  
and looking at them she felt so uncomfortable but before she could dwell on it a flustered mandy barged into her room, in the middle of putting a hoop in her ear  
mandy was wearing a simiar dress to mickey however mandy dress was backless, exposing her whole back almost showing the crack of her ass, she looked like she was  
going clubbing rather than an old perverts funeral.

"the fuck you want?" mickey snapped, rolling her eyes at mandy who was now struggling to put on her heeled boots whilst applying lipgloss

"are you ready? we need to go"

mickey scoffed, turning back to the mirror, she ran her fingers through her scruffy waved hair, trying to tame the friz "i guess" she mumbled before she put on her  
stollen, cross strapped heels, trailing behind mandy

"shit i forgot my purse" mandy stated before running back to her room leaving mickey in their living room, she wondered over to the cabinate in the livingroom  
and pulled out some coke, lifting up her dress, exposing her black panties as she stuffed it in her lace stockings

"whit woo" terry whistled to his daughter, mickey grimaced ignoring her drunken father, quickly pulling down her dress

"where are you two slags goin' dressed like that" iggy chuckled from their couch, mickey flipped him off as mandy came running back, purse in hand, she pulled  
mickeys wrist dragging them out of the house "we will be back in couple hours" she threw over her shoulder before slamming the front door.

they walked into the church filled with weeping people, picking up a booklet smiling politly at the other guests, mickey took a seat next to mandy on the church bench  
she listened as depressing music filled the room along with cries of grief, she rolled her eyes before turning her attention to mandy who was sat blubbering fake tears  
mickey nudged mandy, embarrased at her sisters antics, she looked around the church at people who were now also turning towards the noise mandy was making  
"what the fuck are you doing?" mickey gritted out

mandy slapped mickeys hand away before giving her a glare 

"jesus" mickey muttered before getting up in the middle of the speech being said by the son of the dead man, the talking halted for a second as they all stared in  
shock as mickey rudley sauntered out feeling humiliated, the sound of her heels echoing.

mickey made her way outside and sat cross legged on a wall, she took the coke out of her stockings and snorted a bit, not noticing the cop car parked across the street  
until it was too late

"fuck" she muttered, trying desperatly to discared the drugs as the redheaded copper took the handcuffs from her uniform

"im going to have to ask you to put your hands behind your back" the cop said

"yeahh umm-" mickey made a run for it before she finished, not getting far as the cop grabbed onto her arms, forcefully holding them behind her back before pinning  
her to the bonnet of the cop car, mickey could feel her dress fly up revealing her black lace panties, she smilled.

"i need you to stay there whilst i search you for any other illigal substance" the police officer spoke 

mickey turned her head and looked at the officer who was now patting her down "whats your name officer?" mickey flirted

the officer rolled her eyes "officer gallagher"  
"first name?"  
the officer let out a frustrated sigh "ianna"  
"im mickey" she fluttered her eyelashes obnoxiously 

mickey stayed slient as ianna patted down her arms and waist, feeling until she got lower, ianna stopped, glancing at mickeys exposed ass, she cleared her throat  
"can you spread your legs for me" 

mickey smiled before spreading her legs wide, she felt as the cold air hit her now revealed vagina that was only covered by a thin layer of lace.

ianna gulped before gliding her hands over the outside of her legs before pulling them inwards, running her palms over the inside of mickeys thighs going up further  
than needed, desperatly chasing the warmth that was inbetween mickeys legs

mickey whimpered as ianna got closer to her vagina, she could feel her panties getting damp with every stroke of her leg.

ianna whipped her head up after hearing the whimper that escaped mickeys lips, she paused her actions before nervously moving her hands further up until  
her knuckles brushed mickeys wet panties, she stared at mickeys face watching as it twisted and a flush of arousal painted her cheeks "do it" she grunted

ianna paused once more before she put her hand over mickeys laced covered vagina, she rubbed it, felling as the lace got wetter and wetter with every movement  
of her delicate hand, she continued for a minute before she tugged the panties to the side, holding it there with her left hand as she rubbed mickeys clit and labia  
minora with her right.

mickey moaned as she pushed her ass futher out onto iannas hand, pulling her dress further up exposing her lower back "more" she whispered

ianna listened, pulling her hands away, ignoring mickey frustrated groan, and pulled the panties down mickeys smooth legs, mickey stepped out of her panties  
as ianna sucked on her fingers before plunging them itno mickeys warmth.

mickey gasped at the new feeling before putting her arm over her mouth as she bit down, hard, she looked around realising they were still infront of the  
church where the funeral was taking place, but it only seemed to turn her on more, she pushed back onto iannas fingers, beggining to subtly ride them

"fuck youre so hot" ianna whispered as she bent over mickeys back to kiss down her neck as she continued to thrust her fingers into mickey as well as  
rub her clit with her thumb 

mickeys movements got sloppier and her moans got louder as she was nearing her orgasm, ianna placed her hand over mickeys mouth, in order to shush her  
as she started thrusting her fingers hander and faster until mickey was a whithering mess as she orgasmed, ianna slowed her movement to a stop before pulling  
out and licking her fingers clean

mickey turned around, not bothering to pull her skirt down as she slumped against the car "gimme your phone"

ianna handed her phone over without question 

mickey handed the phone back over "now you have my number if you ever want to do that again"

ianna looked down at her phone and low and behold there was a new contact in her phone named "mickey" she smiled at her screen before leaning in

"kiss me and ill cut your fucking tongue out" and with that mickey got off the car, pulled down her dress and picked her panties off the floor  
before walking away, and if ianna watched as her ass jiggled with evry step? well nobody needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole funeral thing is strange but I had to make an excuse as to why mickey would wear a dress because we all know that would never happen


End file.
